


Curiousity and Invetiability

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious player taunts sans by killing Papyrus multiple times to see his reactions. Sans slowly learns of the inevitability of his situation and begins to lose hope. Probably gonna be pretty depressing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity and Invetiability

**Author's Note:**

> This part is incredibly short, but trust me, the chapters will typically be much longer. Please take into consideration that this is my first fic and I am very open to constructive criticism. Thanks and enjoy!

“So what are you going to do now?” the Watcher asks. The Player does not move.

“I’m going to wait for goat-mom, like I was told,” the Player says with a smile. The Watcher rolls their eyes, folding their arms in annoyance.

“Pacifist,” the Watcher says begrudgingly, like the word was an insult. In truth, that is how the Watcher used the word. The Player does not move, staying in the purple room. They both know that if they wait long enough, Toriel will call again. They also both know that if they leave, it will not make a difference. The Player wants to see extra dialog, but the Watcher doesn’t care. “I mean after all this. Are you going to go back and finish the genocide run?”

“Of course not,” the Player answers quickly. “That was awful.”

“Pacifist,” the Watcher repeats in the same tone as before. The Player sighs.

“You do realize I don’t take offense at that,” the Player looks over at the Watcher to see them wearing a smug grin.

“I know,” the Watcher admits. “Because you’re a pacifist,”

The Player ignores the Watcher, turning back to their game. They patiently wait for Toriel’s call, excited to see the dialog they could have easily looked up.

“So, what are you going to do?” the Watcher asks, pretended to be uninterested in the game. Though, the Watcher had only heard how what would happen should you wait and had never actually read the dialog themselves. The Player smiles, their eyes widen letting light pour into them and giving the appearance of lights appearing in their eyes. It’s a sight the Watcher has seen many times.

“I’m going to save them all. Redo the true pacifist and free them again,” the Player says.

“That’s so boring!” the Watcher groans. “Don’t you want to know what will happen?”

“Nope,” the Player says with their usual tone.

“Come on, what about sans? He knew how many times he killed you in the genocide run? I want to see what happens if we kill everyone he loves again! Or what about Papyrus? What would he do if he keep killing Papyrus?” Now the Watcher’s eyes are bright, having a sick fascination with all the possibilities.

“Why would I want to kill Papyrus? I hated doing it last time, because you said I had to, if I recall,” the Player cringes at the memory.

“I want to know.”

“Look it up,”

“I can’t find it easily.”

“Buy the game.”

“You know I can’t do that!”

The Players sighs. They both stare at the screen, waiting for the call. In the silence, the Watcher has an idea.

“You’re leaving tonight, right?” the Watcher inquires. The Player raises an eyebrow, but is not suspicious of the Watcher. They are too innocence to question the Watcher’s sudden interest in the Player’s absence. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a few days. Once I hear all Toriel’s calls, I’ll start packing,” the Player says. “I probably won’t get to Papyrus today, but oh well. When I get back I can finish the run and save everyone.”

“Pacifist,” the Watcher says one last time before leaving. “Tell me when she calls,”

“Alright,” the Player agrees. With that, the Watcher makes their exit, leaving the Player with their precious game with predictable characters and repeated dialog.


End file.
